Klaus and Aurora
The relationship between the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson and the vampire, Aurora de Martel. Klaus and Aurora began their relationship some time after the Mikaelson Family came to the Count de Martel's castle. Soon after, Aurora caught the eye of Klaus and they slowly fell in love. Their relationship became more complex in modern days, as they haven't seen each other in centuries. They had a temporary sexual relationship before Aurora started threatening Camille O'Connell. Aurora currently desires revenge against the entire Mikaelson family, especially Klaus, who chose Camille over her. However, Klaus counterattacked her revenge plot and walled her in to the Garden where vampires are forced to desiccate for a long time, or possibly eternity. After she was released from her entombment by Lucien, Aurora and Klaus reunited once again. History 1002, Southern France and Aurora first see each other.]] Niklaus and his family disguised themselves as Nobles in order to hide in plain sight and stayed at the Count De Martel's castle. It was there that Klaus and Aurora first laid eyes on one another. Klaus remarked how Aurora was exquisite. They soon fell in love and began their secret affair. Not long after Lucien became a vampire, Aurora soon discovered what Klaus and his family were. Regardless of this revelation, she still loved him all the same, even after he revealed that he killed his mother. Eventually, Aurora killed herself and became a vampire so that she and Klaus could be together forever. When Mikael found out the location of Klaus and his siblings, Klaus asked Aurora to run with him and his family so they could be together, but she broke his heart. Unbeknownst to him, Aurora had been inadvertently compelled by Elijah out of anger when he discovered the truth about their mother. Throughout The Originals Series In For the Next Millennium, it was revealed that in order to hide from Mikael, Klaus and his family disguised themselves as Nobles. In doing so they are welcome into the Count de Martel's home and are introduced to the Counts family including the Lady Aurora. Upon seeing her for the first time Klaus thought she was exquisite. In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Klaus tells Elijah of his affair with Aurora. During Klaus' previous stay there, he and Aurora kept their love a secret from her brother Tristan and of course Lucien. When Lucien found them together, he was heartbroken leaving Klaus and Aurora feeling guilty. When Aurora discovered that Tristan had received word that a man was in her room, she asked Klaus to leave. Unfortunately Lucien was left behind to receive the punishment in Klaus' stead. In The Axeman's Letter, it is revealed that Elijah compelled Aurora to break up with Klaus. It all started when Elijah revealed to her that his family was fleeing. Elijah then accidentally compelled her to reveal that Klaus killed his mother. In anger Elijah, still unknowingly, compelled Aurora to despise Klaus and break up with him. Aurora reveals this to a shocked Klaus and later, Klaus brutally fights with Elijah because of the revelation of what he had done a thousand years ago. In Beautiful Mistake, Klaus takes Aurora on a tour of New Orleans as a method of getting her to open up to him. She easily deduces this, yet plays along. Eventually, the two return to the Abattoir, where Klaus shows her a painting of her, long encased in a wall, admitting that he never did stop loving her. They kiss then the two make love in Klaus' bedroom. After getting redressed, Klaus receives a phone call from Elijah, telling him of what has happened to Rebekah. Aurora, upon waking, quickly realizes this, and tells him of Lucien and Tristan's plan to utilize a cursed medallion to trap the Originals in an unbreakable barrier for all time, ensuring that nothing can harm them. Aurora tells Klaus not to fret, she soon reveals that she sent members of her line, vampires loyal to her, along with Tristan's forces to capture Rebekah, and tells Klaus that Rebekah shall remain safe. She then tells him to return to bed. In Out of the Easy, in an attempt to gain Tristan and Aurora as allies, Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelson family invite the de Martels and Lucien Castle to a Thanksgiving meal to negotiate a truce. Klaus and Aurora however get into an argument when Camille O'Connell's name is mentioned. After things go south once more, Aurora spitefully reveals that she kidnapped Rebekah Mikaelson's neutralized body and threw it into the ocean. This angers Klaus and as revenge, he kidnaps Tristan as leverage against Aurora. After a fight with Hayley and Freya, Aurora escapes and lives to fight Klaus and the Mikaelson family another day, especially for her older brother. In The Other Girl in New Orleans, Klaus learns that Aurora kidnapped Cami as a revenge for kidnapping her brother. Klaus is forced to intervene and spends this episode trying to find Cami and bring her to safety. Aurora compromises her safety though, which plunges Aurora and Klaus' relationship even further away from the loving one it had been. In this episode, Aurora is furious and very jealous of Cami, especially since she feels that Cami is a useless human. Klaus then confronts Aurora violently after making sure Cami is brought to safety. Klaus bitterly tells Aurora that she means nothing to him anymore and that she is just an old flame from his past, which upsets Aurora and causes her to break down. After this, Lucien is forced to comfort Aurora after seeing how upset she was after her day dealing with and fighting with Klaus and Cami. In Savior, while the two haven't interacted directly, however, Aurora killed Camille as a revenge against Klaus. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, after Cami awakens as a vampire in transition, Klaus declares war on the de Martel family. To fool Tristan, Klaus and the Mikaelson family use Aurora as an excuse to try and trap Tristan in a shipping container using the Serratura. This works and it is revealed that Cami played the part as Aurora to fool Tristan. Due to the Mikaelson's successfully plan to trap Tristan, Klaus has the Mikaelson family seal Tristan in the container and has the container thrown into the ocean. Tristan is now forced to drown until his body is found inside the container, but his body is very unlikely to be found. By doing this, Klaus caused the permanent separated between Aurora and her brother. In Dead Angels, Aurora sends a former member of the Strix to obtain an item from Klaus and Cami. This item has the power to kill the Mikaelson family. By doing this, Aurora now has the means to kill either Klaus or Elijah (by killing Elijah, Aurora intends to kill Tristan too which will end his constant suffering from drowning at the bottom of the ocean). In A Streetcar Named Desire, Klaus and Elijah are forced to intervene when it is revealed that Aurora holds a piece of the White Oak Ash Tree and has turned it into a weapon. Aurora attempts to kill Elijah, or Klaus if he got in the way. Aurora and Klaus fight about their ruined love when she blames Elijah for forcing Klaus to abandon Aurora. Aurora also blames Klaus for forcing Elijah to abandon his old love Aya and the Strix. Klaus and Elijah successfully subdue Aurora, although she is still alive. In Behind the Black Horizon, after Lucien becomes an enhanced vampire, superior to that of an Original, Klaus and his siblings figure out that another vile of Lucien's blood was created to turn another vampire into The Beast. Klaus' first suspicion is that Lucien went to Aurora to turn her into an enhanced vampire. Klaus' suspicions are right when Klaus finds that Lucien busted Aurora out of her eternal prison. In The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, Lucien captures Klaus and brings him to a place where Aurora reunites with Klaus. Aurora boasts of being the stronger one and that she no longer loves Klaus. The Original attempt so on manipulate her into freeing him, but she sees through his attempts and plans to kill him, but her plans are thwarted by Hayley and Camille. Quotes :Klaus: "She is exquisite." :-- For the Next Millennium ---- :Klaus: "I never meant for you to know me. I never meant to let you in. But then, I should not have kissed you. Not the first time. Certainly not the second. There is a light in you so bright it makes me feel like the man I wish I was... and forget the thing I am. I am chained to certain hungers, and have damned another to my fate...You've seen what we do-- we hunt. We feed. We kill. But what I am, I can't answer. My family are the first-- there is no name for it. But I also desire. Deeply. And I can love... As I love you." :Aurora: "Ooh, how you loathe me, so certain I've come to do you harm. Yet, as I recall, we did plenty of harm to each other. And, if I'm not mistaken, we both rather liked it, didn't we?" :Aurora: "Do you remember what that first time felt like, to be with someone every bit as powerful, as tormented, and as cursed as you?" :Aurora: "Look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't thought about what we had every day for the last thousand years. You want to know why I have come? Because after a thousand years of trying to erase your touch, your smell, the taste of your lips... I'm here for you." :Klaus:"We could have been the greatest love story ever told, perhaps you have forgotten why we are not." :-- The Axeman's Letter ---- :Aurora: "You know, over the long centuries, I would dream of you, My bright light in an ocean of darkness, whose despair mirrored my own, and whose love brought me a joy I had not felt, and have not felt since." :Klaus: "Two hundred years ago, it was my art studio. It became a tomb for my memory of you.I thought that if I painted what haunted me, I could free myself of you forever. In all my years, I have never been more wrong about anything." :-- Beautiful Mistake ---- :Klaus: "I tire of this fantasy. You are someone I left behind long ago. And there is nothing between us now." :Aurora: "You're angry. We say things to hurt each other when we're angry, that's what lovers do, but I know that I am the one for you. As I know that you will thank me, eventually, for killing your little human pet." :Klaus: "You presume to know me? Then know this: I will gladly end you for what you did to Camille. But first, I'm gonna make you suffer in ways your spoiled little mind cannot possibly imagine. And when it's over, when your sweet recollections have been rendered obsolete, you will associate my name with fear and pain and perhaps the dull realization that you are nothing to me." :-- The Other Girl in New Orleans Gallery |-|Pictures= Normal_TO305_0084KlausRebekah-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0090Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0099Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0113Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0137KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0521KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0558Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0597Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0616Klaus_Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0926Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1111KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1143Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1787Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_1798Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2052KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2059Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2063Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2116KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2122KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2133Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2143KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2198KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2350KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2361KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2368Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2404Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2446KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2621Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2945Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_3215KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0131Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0888KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0901KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0923Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1394Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_1906KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1949Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_1950Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1972KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1979Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1982Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_2384KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2435KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2442Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_2456Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2480KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3081KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3085Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_3261Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0126KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0141Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0147Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_0278KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0325KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0979Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0980Aurora-KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0990KlausAuroraTristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_1380Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_1498KlausAuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2768KlausElijahAuroraLucien-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2794KlausAurora.jpg TO308_2161KlausAurora.jpg TO308_2435Aurora-Klaus.jpg TO308_2509KlausAurora.jpg TO308_2557Klaus-Aurora.jpg TO308_2611Aurora-Klaus.jpg TO318_1145_KlausAurora.jpg TO318_1389_Klaus-Aurora.jpg TO318_1466_KlausAurora.jpg TO318_2726_Klaus-Aurora.jpg |-|Videos= The Originals 3x01 Klaus sees Aurora The Originals 3x5 - Klaus's letter to Aurora. Opening scene The Originals 3x5 - Klaus tells Aurora that he killed Esther The Originals 3x05 - Klaus & Aurora reunite The Originals 3x05 Klaus Aurora Vampire make-out The Originals 3x06 Klaus & Aurora "I promise I won't bite" Trivia *Aurora was compelled to break Klaus' heart. Her compulsion was lifted when Elijah was daggered for the first time in 1114 by the Brotherhood of the Five. *Even though Aurora was Klaus' lover, Rebekah was the one to turn her into a vampire. *Aurora committed suicide in order to become a vampire and to be with Klaus forever. *Aurora was the first person Klaus ever told about killing his mother. *They both still have deep feelings for each other after a millennium. *They were the first Vampire couple ever. *Klaus fought Elijah for Aurora. *Aurora had kidnapped Camille, Klaus became aware that Aurora is the one who has taken her in The Other Girl in New Orleans. *Aurora had a hand in killing Camille in Savior, in which Klaus wakes up to find her lifeless with her throat been slit. *Aurora is Klaus' second love interest to be killed in The Originals, the first being Genevieve and the third being Camille (Aurora was killed in a flashback). *Camille believes that Klaus didn't kill Aurora because deep down he still loves her. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Enemy Relationship